Worried
by Love-girl2015
Summary: Ever since that night, he's been locked up in there...Ever since the night I let certain shinigami steal me a kiss and everything else
1. Chapter 1

**LG15: Yellow, people! XD I'm nuts, there's a storm right outside and yet here I am! ^-^ Well, this story came from my random laughing freak brain so I really, really hope you all like it . Oh! Almost forgot, in this story Ciel's right eye is not covered by the eye patch while he's on the house because everyone in there already knows what Sebastian is and the mark is barely visible (the eye is still purple) he just uses the patch when he goes into London. **

**Attention: This story is a Sebastian/Grell (very slight) Sebastian/Ciel (of course, always the main course)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, bla, bla, bla. It's obvious that I don't so yeah XD**

It is strange that for the first time in 5 years of service, Sebastian is late for both dinner and bedtime. I'ts already 10:45p.m…. it's been almost an hour now, I' m still signing papers, my hand hurts…. My eyelids are getting heavier and heavier with each passing second.

I sigh and get up from my chair, making my way to the door as I take the candelabra I look at the hallway from both sides for any sign of my butler… but I am welcomed by none.

I walk downstairs and towards the servant's quarters and knock on Bard and Finnian's door

"Oh, good evening master Ciel" greeted Finny

"Evening, have you seen Sebastian?" I asked

"No… the last time we saw him he was going to prepare your dinner, Bocchan" said the not so good cook

"That's strange, he hasn't come to get me…. Well, have a goodnight and thank you" I said as I started my way to Meyrin's room

"Goodnight, Master Ciel!"

Meyrin's room was across from Sebastian's… and just as my hand was about to touch the doorknob, I heard noises coming from his room.

I slowly turned and looked at the door… what were those noises? Were they… moans of pleasure? A small shiver ran down my spine as I grabbed the knob.

That's when I noticed I was trembling…. Anxious, scared….unwilling to see the scene behind that door, Was it a sixth sense?

"Oooh… Sebas-chan~!" that filled the cup. A silent gasp escaped my lips….my blue orbs as wide as they could be in both shock and sadness… Sadness? Yes, I love Sebastian, with all of my heart

And all of this emotions are taking over me, making my eyes water for the first time in years. But, something… As if electricity, pushes me to open the door… And I do

The scene in front of me takes my breath away… Grell Sutcliff… My Sebastian, _**my**_ Sebastian together in one bed. Red hair against white sheets… black night hair in the air, as they make love to each other.

A single, silent tear rolls down my cheek and to my beating neck as I close the door and run down the hall, more tears falling down as waterfalls…

I race upstairs and slam the door to my room sinking into the perfectly white sheets as a sob escapes my burning throat. I feel like everything's spinning… my whole world breaking down to pieces, leaving me burnable

~next morning~

I haven't been able to sleep; it's almost 8 in the morning…. Sebastian will come to "wake me up"… unless he decides to stay in bed with red head idiot

Memories from what I saw last night come back…. But I can't cry, not in front of him.

I'm still under the covers, when I hear footsteps… I know it's him. I hear the curtains open and his beautiful, betraying voice call me

"Good morning, master, it is time to wake up" he says as the early routine starts

I don't groan, huff or protest in any way as I always do. I just turned my back on him and sat on the other end of the bed, far away from him

My stomach hurts and I don't even know if he remembers that he forgot about dinner… I guess I don't mind I could've just go and take something to drink or even ask Bard to try and do a little meal, but the pain that my heart felt just made me forget about everything else…I guess I should think about ever calling him 'one hell of a butler' again

I suddenly felt nauseous… I didn't make any sign or sound I just calmly got up and went to the bathroom and as I closed the door quickly but soundlessly I saw Sebastian's worried expression… I just threw up the last thing that had went down my throat… water from when I was signing papers in my study

I washed my mouth and cleaned the sink; I hadn't been able to get to the toilet on time, I gasp in shock as I open the door, bumping into Sebastian's chest…

"Are you alright, my lord?" he said as he looked into my eyes

"I'm fine…" I whisper. "Um, I'm not hungry" I added as I took a look at the silver tray, and that's when I noticed I was still on the clothes I had worn yesterday

"Can you change me?"

"Of course… you don't have to ask, Bocchan"

When he's done, I tell him I'll be in my study and leave him kneeling in front of nothing but air as the only sound that was left was the soft click that the door made once I closed it…

**LG15: This was supposed to be a one-shot… but let's see how it goes the story is done on my fic notebook so you guys won't have to wait for long **

**Please Review! ^-^ Sayonara!**

.


	2. Chapter 2

**LG15: Thank you for the Reviews! XD I'm so happy with this, my best friend told me I should turn into a real writer and I was like 'what? 'I should really think about that… anyways, hope you all enjoy the second part of my ex-one-hot ^-^**

~3 weeks later~

(Sebastian's Pov)

A different aura surrounds the Phantomhive manor… could it be because of the depressive mood? Or simply the fact that none of us had seen the Young Master's face for the last few weeks?

Something has changed… ever since that night… That night I gave in into Grell Sutcliff's clutches. I t made me forget even about bocchan's dinner… and this I got to know the next morning when he throwed up only water.

What kind of butler forgets about his master's dinner and to tend him to bed? I guess I don't deserve the 'One Hell of a Butler' title anymore…

Everyone, including myself thought that he was just angry… none of us were allowed in his study anymore, not even his bedroom… can you believe he hasn't taken a bite of any sweet that I leave outside that door?

Until one morning, Lady Elizabeth came… I warned her about the situation, but to everyone's surprise when she knocked and said who it was, the study's door opened a little, and bocchan's hand grabbed Lady Elizabeth's, pulling her inside and shutting the door once again.

From outside we heard Lady Elizabeth gasp…

"Ciel? Why are you crying!" we heard her almost scream in worry.

Since that day… we knew it was much worse.

(Normal Pov)

Sebastian was worried… Ciel hadn't been eating his meals properly, he barely even touched them. And in the middle of the night they could all hear him scream as he woke from a nightmare… then as he went downstairs for a glass of water and leave once more. They all hid behind the door, but his bangs always covered his face.

Sebastian couldn't take it anymore… he went upstairs and knocked on the study's door. There was no answer so he slowly opened the door and shut it as he stepped in silently.

The only chair stood there as always, a pile of papers on the desk, all signed and ready… he looked to the left and there was Ciel, across his chest, looking outside the window.

"Young Master?" he whispered, trying to not scare him.

He noticed when Ciel's body tensed up… as he very, very slowly turned around to face him….

Crimson orbs widened at the sight… Ciel looked tired, this big dark circles under his eyes… now that he looked at the earl's clothes, they looked big on him… and his cheekbones were know completely marked… he didn't actually looked death, but he looked sick.

"Y-"

"What do you want?" asked Ciel in a tired voice, as the now visible tears ran down his paler than usual skin.

"I-"

"You know… I… I'm going to tell you a story"

Sebastian stayed quiet…

"3 years ago… you… I sent you to investigate from a case… I asked you to return home in an hour if possible" started the earl and Sebastian started to remember about that.

"The hour passed and you were nowhere to be seen… I didn't pay attention to it, you are a demon… 2 hours and a half, I began to worry, 3 hours I was desperate… scared, even though I knew you were a demon, I couldn't help it… the you came home with a bleeding shoulder and several more cuts… I felt so guilty, but that's just when I noticed that I actually cared for you… but then, when Ash/Angela, whoever…. *sigh* when I was your arm cut off, I thought you were death or something… and that's when I realized that I loved you" said Ciel as he kept on looking outside the window once again.

Sebastian was both happy and shocked… for all these years, Ciel loved him… and vice versa. It was the moment he'd been waiting for since the day he refused to take his soul… because he loved him.

"I love you, Sebastian… but tell me something… when you love someone so desperately, what would you do if…"

"I love you too, Ciel" interrupted Sebastian with a warm smile.

"No…no you don't! If… if you love me as you say then… then why did I saw you and Grell do it!" yelled Ciel as more tears fell from his eyes.

Sebastian's eyes widened… Ciel had seen them, he had wounded his hear so much…

"I saw you alright!" Ciel started walking to Sebastian very angry. "And you have no idea of what I felt when I opened that door! It hurt… so much" he whispered at the end.

Sebastian sighed ashamed with himself…

"Ciel I love you… and I never meant to hurt you, but-"

That's all Ciel heard, without warning his knees gave out under him and as his eyes closed he saw Sebastian's expression turn into one of pure concern.

Sebastian acted fast… before his head collided with the floor, he grabbed Ciel's waist and was horrified to feel the earl's bones…

"Damm it, Ciel" he hissed as he rushed towards the room and started undressing him, his ribs could be seen clearly, it was obvious that he was completely dehydrated.

He placed a wet cloth on Ciel's forehead and called for a doctor…

'You'll need to inject him with this every 12 hours for the next week, give him these pills every 3 hours and make sure he eats something, but start with something light so it won't upset his stomach" with that the doctor left after checking on Ciel's sleeping form for the last time…

"M-Mr. Sebastian?" Meyrin called from the door…

The butler turned and smiled at the 3 curious servants that peeked from the door…

"You can come in, I'm not going to eat any of you" he said

They came in quietly and stood next to their master's bed…

Meyrin gently caressed his face… and gently kissed his forehead. It wasn't everyday that she got to do it, it was the first time, she cared for her master as if he was her son… she had learned by the passing years to do her chores properly, Bard, he could cook decently now, and Finny didn't destroy the garden anymore, he took care of it as if It was his life… all of this thanks to Sebastian, who after they knew he was a demon, teached them with patience, it was hard with Meyrin, she refused to take off her glasses but one day Ciel had come to her saying that she could take them off, he knew she couldn't see with them…

"Well… I'll go clean up the house, Bard will make something for him to eat and well Finny will prepare a vase with the silver roses for the Young Master" said Meyrin as she stood up.

'Yeah!" the other two nodded as the rushed out…

"You know, Mr. Sebastian... for a demon, you really know how to love" and with that Meyrin left to prepare the house.

Unknown to him after Meyrin had kissed his forehead, Ciel had sat up silently… looking at his back, after hearing Meyrin's words.

"Sebastian…?" he called

The butler turned around surprised and went to his side quickly…

"Ciel… that was so stupid, why did you stop eating? You nearly killed yourself!"

"I'm sorry…" whispered Ciel

There was silence in the room…

"I love you, Ciel…"

"Same here…"

Sebastian leaned down and stole Ciel's first kiss with passion, love and sincerity… his tongue licked Ciel's lips asking for permission to enter… and Ciel slowly parted his lips, Sebastian's tongue played with his, and they soon parted for air.

"Don't do that to me ever again…" warned Sebastian.

"You better not let that shinigami in ever again…"

"Actually… that was your fault" said Sebastian.

"What! I'm not the one who pushed you into his insides!" exclaimed Ciel.

"Je… but you promised him a day with me"

That hit Ciel… he had done that, hadn't he?

"Oh…shit" hissed Ciel

"Told you…" chuckled lightly Sebastian

"Shut… up"

And once again they kissed as the twilight turned into a dark, full of stars, summer night.

**LG15: So… what did you think? XD I'm pretty happy with it, it may not be the most famous one, but I'm writing another fic and it's set on High school and another one that I got an idea from my best friend and another that I got the idea from a video I watched and ANOTHER one that will be based on Lady Gaga's ft. Beyonce Telephone XD it will be great!**

**Read you all soon! Sayonara and please leave a review!**


End file.
